


Flesh

by iraincensus



Series: Shepards Playlist [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sheppard Dom, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: First: My english is awfulSecond: I wrote it in the early morning, comming from a Party with a lot of alcohol. -_- Drinkin, playing Videogames and listen to a 'Special music taste' of a friend brings a lot of "kopfkino". Headtheatre... bad Ideas.Third: The Song Flesh from Simon Curtis is to blame.Garrus is very fucked of Shepard. To fucked off... She has to show him who is the boss





	Flesh

Litavis Shepard sighed. She got a call from Bailey. Her best friend was really fucked off, that she didn’t let him kill this son of a gun… Sidonis. God damn shit, she wanted to kill him too. But death was too good for him and the worst thing for Garrus. It was not Sidonis killed with this shot, it was the last piece of an old friend. And now, he was pissed off. Nothing better to do, then get drunk. And of course he got in a fight and of course got arrested. What else?  
“Hi Bailey. I will take him with me. Spectre orders.”  
Litavis saw the grin of his eyes.  
“Good. Don’t want him to be here. And Commander… good luck with him.”  
She went to the cell and rolled her eyes. There he was. Lying on the ground and… singing dirty songs? What the fuck? With another sigh she lifted him up. With her new implatents it was easy for her.  
"Come on, big guy, time to go home."  
So she made her way back to the Normandy. Ignoring the looks of others. It was not commonplace for a human woman to wear a drunken Turian. What would she have done to understand him? She knew the song, at least she believed it. Halfway, he fell silent and suddenly looked at her  
"Shepard ... you bitch, you asshole, I should you ... you fucking pussy ..."  
With a groan she threw him over her shoulder. The way he kicked ... it was ridiculous. Poorly actually. He was just drunk.  
"Love you too."  
"Let me down, damn it, let me go on the spot, traitor."  
They had reached the Normandy shuttle bay and she put him roughly on the ground. Her hands trembled with anger. Shepard had to force herself to take a deep breath.  
"You're drunk, we're talking ..."  
Hissing, she sucked in air and at the last moment gave way to the blow. He really tried to beat her? Garrus had ... he dared? Before the Turian knew it, her fist hit him in the middle of his face. The next blow hit his neck. With a gurgling sound, he went to her knees before her.  
"You're drunk and have no chance, just leave it."  
Of course he did not exactly that. Clumsily Garrus tried to get up again. Another blow to his neck made him fall completely to the ground. Shepard was angry now. Really angry, which was good. Otherwise the pain would have driven her mad. Everyone seemed to turn away from her. Now her best friend.  
"You're making a fool of yourself, but if that's what you want, wait until you're sober."  
Garrus remained silent to her surprise. Well, at least he did not speak. His sub-vocals, on the other hand ... she had never heard that sound from him. Not even in combat. What the hell was that?  
"EDI nobody enters the shuttlebay and you do not listen."  
"Understood, Commander."  
She sat down on a box and just waited. Her eyes rested on the Turian. Only when his breathing became calm and deeper did she start a search on the extranet. Damn it. She just could not get that song out of her head. Thankful for the distraction, she continued to search. Oh ... Oh she knew, she knew it, but damn ... Could it be? Could that really be? If that was true, what she had read and in combination ... Garrus was not only drunk and angry, but also horny. That could be interesting. After three hours, the Turian began to stir. Damn scumbag, she knew he had no hangovers. He never had. Shepard looked at her best friend cooly.  
"Do you want to continue where you left off before your nap?"  
"Shepard I ... you ... I don’t meant that ..."  
"You meant it, Garrus, we drank enough often, you lose your inhibitions, but you never say things you do not mean.I could tell you why I acted that way, but you would not even hear me out, you do not trust me anymore. "  
"Shepard I ..."  
“Tali has turned away from me because I work with Cerberus, Kaidan has turned away from me because ... well that had several reasons ... I can handle that, which I can’t handle is when someone doubts my leadership qualities, my strength.”  
"I don’t do that!"  
“You do! And now I could humanely try to beat it in your brain, but a couple of hours ago you made it very clear to me, which way you like it more, so get up and we'll bring it to an end. "  
She got up and took a position in front of the Turian. That look ... he doubted it. Now it was not as easy as before. He was sober and yet he should not look at her like a child. Even if she was a biotic, she had a close combat training. Not that she often had to resort to it, but she could. Just to prove it, Litavis hit her opponent in the face again. Now she knew this sound too well. Often enough heared it in combat. Shepard quickly dodged the other's punch. Physically, of course, she was inferior to him. If he gets it even once, the fight would be over. That's exactly what was crucial. IF! She focused mainly on dodging. Their blows did damage, but no decisive ones. That did not matter to her either. She wanted to make him angry. Scratch his ego. Where he had asked so nicely yesterday. Again her hand met his face. She had slapped on slaps that showed very good effect. This decisive tone came more and more from him. This, she heard hours ago.  
"Is that all, Garrus? Don't you have more?"  
Again, her punch hit. Again he tried to grab her, but Shepard dodged and danced right behind him. With a purposeful kick, she forced the Turian to his knees.  
"I like that better, you should kneel more often, Vakarian."  
He must have more alcohol in his body, than she thoughet. He was slow. Furious, he jumped up and Shepard's pupils widened as he turned around. He was excited. She clearly saw his phallus in his tight pants. Fuck. She still felt the breeze from the next blow that was close. Quickly she brought more distance between herself and her opponent.  
"So horny, Vakarian. Do you like beeing beaten, or does it make you horny to be beaten by a weak woman?”  
Again, that sound ... He really made her tremble. Damn certain parts of her now only wanted to answer him. Now he had managed to grab her. But Shepard just grinned. Before Garrus knew what was happening, human teeth sank deep in his throat. That could not be. Still with his arms wrapped around her slim body, he dropped to his knees again. Shepard could taste his blood. And it was delicious. With the help of her biotics, she released herself from the grip and pressed Garrus hard against the wall.  
"Shepard what ... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"  
"That's only what you asked me for yesterday, Garrus."  
With a grin, she came slowly closer. Knowing that he was completely immobilized. She really liked him in this kneeling position.  
"What I am asking you to do ..."  
Her tongue slid over the bleeding wound and inevitably made him moan. Slowly, she turned back to him and looked him straight in the eye.  
“Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, t-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, t-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough.”, she smirked.  
Garrus's mandibles twitch and he stared at her with dilated eyes.  
"Yes, I know that song. Turians even give it a different flavour, don't you think?"  
Without further ado, Shepard opened Garrus suit. Yes, the few hours of research were a good idea. Now he knelt in front of her. Naked, helpless, bleeding and excited. She could not even have imagined how good he looked. Grinning, she put a hand around the hard shaft and started to pump it.  
"Shepard ..."  
"No, Garrus, Commander or if you want more, even mistress .."  
A broad grin graced her features and no second her hand was idle. The sounds of her playmate pleased her more and more.  
"Tell me Garrus, how went the song on again?"  
“Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on and take me out  
Make me beg for more.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Mistress! Make me beg for more, mistress!”  
Fuck. So yes. A long unperceived heat rose in her lower body. Another cool grin lay down on her features. Still fully clothed, she sank down on him, shoving her lower body against his erection as she pulled at his fringe. Her tongue slid over his uninjured mandible and licked over the wound. Again her teeth sunk in the sensitive flesh and let him yell.  
"Good boy, I'm going to release those shackles and you're crawling into the shuttle, where you'll kneel down in front of the benches and dare not look at me."  
"Yes mistress."  
Slowly she followed him. This sight was wonderful. But today it was not about her, it was just about Garrus. Shepard ran her fingers over the Turian's trembling back. As soon as she closed the door, the Turian trembled even more. That's what she liked. Her hand reached around the narrow waist and grabbed the thick, wet penis. She pumped him hard a few times.  
"I want to hear you, Garrus."  
"Yes mistress."  
His groans grew louder and his hips began to move toward the benevolent hand. "  
"Hold still!"  
She withdrew her hand. Was this terrible man right? In the war, an author had put forward the thesis Turians would clarify their dominance like animals. At least, in Garrus case, that seemed to be true. Only she was clearly missing a very crucial part. But fortunately, there were other ways.  
"Get your hands back to your ass and keep yourself open."  
Garrus followed her orders with trembling hands. Damn that was amazing. Her whole body was shrieking for more. She wanted to feel him. All over. Shepard took a deeb breath. Not today. One of her fingers stroked Garrus opening.  
"How many have fucked you before me, Garrus?"  
"Nobody, mistress."  
"Ah, so you could say you're still a virgin. Very nice, but not much longer."  
Did he blush? Shepard pulled back. She thrust her fingers into the Turian's mouth.  
"Lick, bitch."  
He did it. He really did. This tongue. So long and rough. She would have liked to feel it somewhere else. Damn she got wet. His breathing quickened. He could smell her. Shepard quickly sank behind him and let her tongue glide over his hidden opening. Garrus threw his head back and groaned loudly. A quake went through his whole body. Nevertheless, he kept licking her fingers. Her tongue continued to penetrate him. Explore every little secret. Garrus claws dug deeper into his plates. His hard cock craved attention, but the feeling was just too good. He yelled hoarsely as Shepard's tongue moved in and out of him. His entire body twitched uncontrollably.  
“I hope for you, that my fingers are wet enough now. "  
Shepard pulled back and put one of her fingers in Garrus. And the walls cramped around it just gorgeously.  
"MISTRESS!"  
She liked that. As soon as he relaxed a little, she put another limb into him. Shepard moved her hand hard, letting Garrus whimper. Suddenly he screamed out loud and threw himself back into the hollow back.  
“Yes there… fells good. Again. Do it again.”  
But instead, Shepard stopped.  
"What did you say?"  
"Mistress, please mistress, there, right there, beg you, please!"  
"Much better."  
She felt the delicate nerve plexus again and squeezed gently against it. Again and again she exerted gentle pressure and let her fingertips circle over this point.   
"I ... I ... come ... mistress, please ...I come."  
Shepard pulled back quickly. Garrus literally collapsed. So close to the climax, this was a pain he could not stand.  
"Turn around."  
With difficulty he followed the order and knelt in front of his commander again. He held his head down humbly.  
"Do it yourself and look at it, you will not come until I allow you."  
Garrus immediately followed the order. His talons wrapped around his hard dick and pumped himself fast. A mixture of growling and whimper escaped him. His movements became faster and faster, but then his breath caught. Shepard's hand was on his throat, and she took his breath away. Black shadows appeared in his field of vision. She had the perfect control.  
"Come now!"  
With a hoarse cry the Turian surrendered. His own seed splashed in his face. As soon as the commander let him go, he sank heavily against the seats, panting. Suddenly he felt a soft towel in his face and then on his chest. Shepard cleaned him up. Deeply, she looked him in the eye before she breathed a kiss on his fringe.  
"Is that clear now, Garrus?"  
"Yes ... um ..."  
"Commander or Shepard, your choice."  
"Shepard ..."  
"Good, even if you do not understand it yet ..."  
"You did it for me, stopping me was needed ..."  
“See you later, Garrus. "  
With a big grin Shepard left the shuttlebay. Once in her loft, she took a long shower before throwing herself on her bed. That was certainly not the last time. She turned on her music system and grinned. Maybe she should put him a playlist together. While Litavis feel asleep the last lines of this song sounded.

This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back, just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done  
You got me feening and I'm ready to blow  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, t-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, t-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed  
'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat  
It's like a trigger get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak  
You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, t-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, t-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on and take me out  
Make me beg for more  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, t-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, t-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, t-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, t-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, t-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, t-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh


End file.
